Fairy Tail: Adventure in Zombie land
by NaGi Heartfilia
Summary: Natsu secara tidak sengaja menemukan permintaan misi kelas S. Natsu sangat bersemangat melihat misi itu, dia langsung berangkat mengerjakan misi itu bersama Lucy. Tapi siapa yang bisa menduga bahwa misi itu ternyata berhubungan dengan Mayat Hidup/Zombie, kira-kira apa saja yang akan NaLu hadapi disana dan bagaimana mereka mengatasinya? Temukan jawabannya disini
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Request

**Fic Story Pertamaku, Enjoy It :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The Strange Request_

Seperti biasa, hari ini pun Natsu membuat masalah di _Guild. _Natsu menyerang Erza yang sedang santai menikmati kue favoritnya dengan _Fire Dragon's roar__. _Erza sangat kesal dengan ulah Natsu yang membuat kue favoritnya itu terbakar habis. Karena itu dengan menggunakan _Flame Empress Armor, _dia membalas serangan Natsu_. _Detik berikutnya,Elfman, Gray dan beberapa anggota serikat yang lain jadi ikut membuat keributan_,_ mereka saling memukul dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada dihadapan mereka. Akibatnya, beberapa bagian dari bangunan _Guild_ itu hancur karena ulah mereka, saat itu Makarov sang _Master Guild_ sedang ada hal penting yang harus diurus dengan anggota dewan jadi mereka bisa bebas hari ini.

" Mereka selalu saja mengacau, tapi entah kenapa hal itulah yang membuat serikat ini jadi menyenangkan" ucap Mira dengan senyum polosnya.

" Hah…terserah kau saja Mira" Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan mereka.

" Hey Lucy, ayo kemari" seru Natsu sambil menghantam Gray.

" Ya Lucy, jika kau pria sejati, seharusnya kau tidak takut untuk bertarung" kini Elfman ikut-ikutan.

" Natsu, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu dan Elfman aku ini perempuan" Lucy tampak kesal.

" Ha..ha…ayolah Lucy" Natsu menghampiri Lucy…

" Hey Natsu, jangan lengah dalam pertempuran _Iron Magic: Dragon's Scales_" Gajeel menghantam Natsu dengan sihir tangan besinya, Natsu terpental dan membentur _Request Board._

" Ouch..GAJEEELLLL" Dengan kesal, Natsu segera bangkit untuk membalas Gajeel, tiba-tiba sebuah kertas dari _Request Board_ mendarat di wajah Natsu. " Hah? Ini kan, permintaan untuk misi kelas S, lebih baik aku perlihatkan ke Lucy" Natsu berjalan dengan ceria menuju ke arah Lucy.

" Hey Lucy"

_Huh..kali ini apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan dengan senyum mencurigakan itu. _" Ada apa Natsu?" Lucy tampaknya masih kesal pada Natsu.

" Coba lihat ini" Natsu menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Lucy.

" Ha?" Lucy mengambil pesan itu dari Natsu dan membacanya..

* * *

Dear Fairy Tail wizard,

Kami perlu bantuan kalian untuk mengatasi masalah yang ada di kota kami, kami akan menawarkan bayaran sebesar 840.000 permata…

Tugas kalian akan kami beritau sesaat setelah kalian membaca pesan dibawah ini:

exponentia ad carpent et duratus

By: Earthen Claw Guild, Rocvern Hill.

* * *

" Pesan yang aneh ya." Kata Natsu setelah Lucy selesai membaca pesan itu.

" Iya sih, tapi bayarannya 840.000 permata. Dengan uang sebanyak itu aku pasti bisa membayar uang sewa rumah selama setahun" Ucap Lucy bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar.

" Kau benar juga Lucy, kita juga bisa makan enak ..wahaha.." Kali ini mata Natsu ikut berbinar.

" ..Natsu?Lucy? kenapa wajah kalian menakutkan begitu?" Happy menghampiri Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang sibuk dengan imajinasi mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan Happy.

" Hey..Pasti ada hal menarik kan?! Dan kalian bahkan tidak memberitaukannya padaku, teganya kalian" Happy terbang menjauh sambil menangis. Beberapa saat kemudian Natsu dan Lucy terbangun dari imajinasi mereka, mereka menyadari satu hal.

" Natsu..?"

" Ya Lucy?"

" Apakah ada yang melihat permintaan ini selain kita berdua?" Ekspresi Lucy berubah seketika.

" Aku harap tidak" Natsu menjawab dengan ekspresi yang sama.

" Apakah Erza melihat kau mengambil kertas misi ini?"

" Tidak. Dia sedang sibuk dengan Elfman disana" Lucy memperhatikan Erza yang memang sedang asyik bertarung dengan Elfman.

" Itu artinya, kita akan mengambil misi kelas S ini dan menjadi penyihir terkuat di Fairy Tail dan Erza akan tunduk pada kita" ucap Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan diikuti senyum kemenangan di wajah mereka.

Kedua pasangan ini tidak menyadari bahwa dari jauh, Gray memperhatikan mereka.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo baca pesannya"

" Exponentia ad carpent et duratus" Natsu dan Lucy membacanya secara bersamaan. Tiba-tiba asap hitam memenuhi seisi bangunan _Guild_ itu.

" A..Ada apa ini?" Salah seorang anggota _Guild_ itu berteriak, yang lainnya jadi panik dan berlarian. Keadaan _Guild_ itu jadi kacau balau.

" Waaa..Tubuhku, tubuhku beku, TIDAKK" Terdengar ada beberapa orang yang berteriak-teriak hingga suara mereka tidak terdengar lagi.

Lucy dan Natsu hanya bisa terpaku dengan keadaan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian asap itu menghilang, Natsu dan Lucy sangat kaget melihat semua orang di _Guild_ itu berubah menjadi Kristal Es kecuali mereka berdua.

" A..A..Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua orang berubah jadi Kristal Es"

" Aku juga tidak tau Natsu" Lucy melihat sekeliling. " Mu…Mungkin kita sudah dijebak".

"Apa maksudmu Lucy?"

" Pesan yang kita baca, pasti mantra dari pesan itu yang menyebabkan mereka berubah jadi Kristal Es"

" Maksudmu kita dijebak. Sialan!." Natsu tampak sangat marah.

" Dari tadi juga aku bilang begitu Natsu." Tapi Natsu hanya mengabaikannya. " Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengembalikan mereka dan kenapa hanya kita berdua yang tidak membeku?."

" Maaf..Maaf. Sihir Kristal Es itu hanya efek samping dari sihir teleportasi kami." Terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang mereka. Mereka segera berbalik.

" Siapa kalian?." Natsu siap menyerang orang asing itu.

" Aku Zoy, ini Yuko, dan yang disana itu Zike, kami anggota Earthen Claw."

" Earthen Claw?"

" Mereka orang yang mengirim permintaan untuk misi ini. Oh iya..Aku Lucy dan ini Natsu"

" Kalian orang-orang tanah?."

" Ya, Earth memang berarti tanah, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan nama _Guild_ kami. Jadi, apa kalian sudah siap untuk pergi?"

" Tentu Saja, Ayo kita berangkat" Ucap Natsu bersemangat.

" _Summon Magic: Hole Dimention._" Zike mengunakan sihirnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah asap hitam seperti yang mereka lihat sebelumnya telah muncul membentuk lingkarang hitam yang sangat besar.

" Kalau begitu, ayo melompatlah ke dalam lingkaran itu" Zoy segera melompat dan menghilang ke dalam lingkaran itu diikuti Yuko dan Zike.

" Apa? Melompat kesana? lingkaran itu kelihatan mengerikan dan aku tidak-" belum selesai Lucy bicara, dia sudah didorong Natsu ke dalam lingkaran itu. " AAAaaaaa".

" Yeeeaaaahhh, ini menyenangkan". Natsu ikut menyusul.

Sementara itu disisi lain bangunan _Guild..._

" Crakkk." Sebongkah Kristal Es pecah, dari sana keluarlah Juvia.

" G..G..Gray-sama"

" Juvia, kita harus mengejar mereka, Ayo!"

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kita semua berubah jadi Kristal Es? Dan siapa yang Gray-sama maksud?"

" Entahlah, tapi karena termasuk sihir es, aku jadi bisa menghancurkannya dan bebas dari es itu. Tapi yang penting sekarang adalah kita harus mengejar Natsu dan Lucy, firasatku mengatakan merekalah yang membuat kekacauan ini".

" Natsu dan Lucy? Tapi kita akan mengejar mereka kemana?"

" Aku melihat mereka masuk ke lingkaran hitam itu, kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mengerjakan misi kelas S begitu saja sementara kita beku disini benarkan"

" Misi kelas S?"

" Ya, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengerjakan misi itu sendirian, hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan, kita harus ikut dalam misi itu dan membuktikan bahwa kita lebih kuat dari mereka." Gray bicara panjang lebar dengan senyum sinisnya?

" Gray-sama, kau yang paling keren."

Gray menggenggam lengan Juvia yang membuat wajah Juvia memerah. Mereka berlari menuju lingkaran itu.

_Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Kita…Kita…Gray-Sama baru saja bilang Kita, itu artinya kami berdua…berdua… _Sementara Juvia sedang asyik dengan dunianya khayalannya sendiri, Gray ( masih menggenggam lengan Juvia) melompat masuk ke lingkaran itu dan secara otomatis Juvia ikut masuk juga.

Lingkaran itu semakin mengecil dan terus mengecil. Sebelum lingkaran itu hilang sepenuhnya, seseorang masuk ke lingkaran itu dan dari sinilah petualangan Natsu dkk yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai…..

* * *

Sementara itu di _Earthen Claw Guild, Rocvern Hill City_…

" Jadi, ini Serikat Earthen Claw. Luas sekali dan banyak sekali barang mewah" Natsu melihat sekeliling _Guild_ itu.

Di bagian depan _Earthen Claw Guild_, terdapat taman yang luas dengan tanaman yang rapi berderet menuju gerbang depan bangunan ini. Pintu gerbang yang berwarna keemasan dan perabotan-perabotan yang tergolong mewah. Bisa dibilang, _Earthen Claw_ adalah serikat yang paling mewah. Tapi…

" Dimana anggota serikat yang lain?" Natsu mulai menyadarinya saat melihat ruangan yang luas itu kosong, hanya mereka yang ada disitu.

" Benar juga, kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa bangunan seluas ini kalau tidak ada penghuninya?"

" Itu dia masalahnya, seluruh penduduk serta anggota serikat ini terkena sihir terlarang" Yuko angkat bicara.

" Sihir terlarang?"

" Ya, kalian duduklah dulu di sofa itu." Natsu dan Lucy mengikuti Trio Eathen Claw menuju ke sofa di dekat pintu masuk _Guild_. "Begini ceritanya, dulu ada orang yang sangat kuat bernama Rein Rocvern, dialah yang menciptakan kota Rocvern Hill ini." Sambung Yuko

" Rein Rocvern?"

" Dia adalah Master Guild ini, dia menciptakan semua yang ada di sini, rumah dan gedung-gedung, Guild ini, serta hal lain yang ada di kota ini semuanya dia yang menciptakannya." Jelas Yuko, tapi tampaknya Natsu hanya mengabaikannya.

" Ha..ha, Kakek tua itu (Master Makarov) pasti kalah kalau melawannya." Natsu tertawa puas. Abaikan saja Natsu, kita lanjutkan ceritanya….

" Jadi kenapa semua orang bisa terkena sihir terlarang itu."

" Itu terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu, saat itu terjadi perang besar-besaran antara serikat ini dengan serikat Criven Land yang ada di seberang kota ini, tapi sekarang serikat itu sudah dihancurkan oleh Master Rein sendiri."

" Apa? Dia sendiri yang menghancurkan Guild Criven Land itu.."

" Kakek tua itu, benar-benar bukan tandingannya." Lagi–lagi Natsu mengejek Master Makarov.

" Ya, saat serikat itu menyerang, seluruh kota hancur dan putri satu-satunya dan yang paling disayangi Master Rein meninggal dalam perang itu. Karena itu Master Rein marah dan menghancurkan Criven Land beserta isinya, setelah kejadian itu Master tidak pernah peduli lagi dengan _Guild_ ini. Hatinya pasti sangat hancur setelah kematian putrinya." Zoy mulai bercerita lagi.

" Itu benar-benar menyedihkan, kasihan sekali Master Rein" Air mata Lucy mulai jatuh mendengar cerita Zoy.

" Sudahlah Lucy, kau membuat Natsu menangis." Ucap sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

" Aku tidak menangis, hey tunggu dulu siapa yang bicara?" Natsu, Lucy dan Trio Rocvern Claw itu berbalik dan mendapati Gray bersama Juvia berdiri di belakang mereka.

" Gray.." Natsu mulai marah melihat Gray ada disini juga. " Se…se..sejak kapan kalian ada disana" Sambung Natsu.

" Maaf saja ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambil misi kelas S ini begitu saja, jadi kami mengikuti kalian sejak memasuki lingkaran hitam yang aneh itu" Gray dan Juvia ikut duduk di sofa itu.

" Kalian semua pasti akan dihukum Master, setelah kembali nanti." Lagi-lagi ada suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

" Erza…" seru NatsuLucy dan GrayJuvia secara bersamaan

" Dan jangan lupakan aku, kalian tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian"

" Happy? Ma..maaf Happy, kami tadi tidak melihatmu di Guild. Benarkan Lucy.?!."

" I..iya benar"

" Bohong! Kalian bahkan tidak mempedulikan aku saat aku bicara dengan kalian berdua di Guild tadi" Happy sangat marah dengan Natsu.

" Sudahlah Happy, lebih baik kita lupakan saja masalah itu. Tapi kami boleh ikut bergabung kan." Erza bertanya pada Trio Earthen Claw itu, mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk.

" Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Zoy, yang di sebelah kiriku ini Zike dan yang disebelahnya lagi itu Yuko. Aku senang kalian sudah mau datang, kami mohon bantuan kalian semua"

" Aku Erza dan kucing yang bisa bicara ini Happy".

"Aye..Aku Happy."

" Dan aku Gray yang disebelahku ini Juvia" Ucap Gray.

" Tidak ada yang Tanya padamu" Natsu berteriak pada Gray.

" Diamlah kau". Gray dan Natsu saling adu mulut sampai akhirnya Erza menghentikan mereka.

" Kalau begitu kami lanjutkan saja ceritanya" Natsu dan Gray akhirnya bisa tenang juga.

" Jadi setelah beberapa minggu, akhirnya Master kembali bangkit dan mempelajari sihir terlarang itu" Zike memulai kembali ceritanya.

" Sihir terlarang apa yang kalian maksud?" Tanya Lucy penasaran

" Sihir menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati"

" Apa? Tapi kan sihir itu ada efek sampingnya dan kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 30% selain itu orang yang menggunakan sihir itu akan mati.." Jelas Erza.

" Ya, tampaknya Master tidak mengetahui hal itu, karena itu dia tetap melakukan sihir terlarang itu untuk menghidupkan kembali putri tercintanya"

" Kemudian apa yang terjadi?"

" Coba kalian naik ke lantai atas dan lihatlah melalui jendela itu". Mereka semua mengikuti kata-kata Zoy. Sesampainya di lantai atas, mereka menuju ke arah jendela.

" Di luar sana ramai sekali, tapi kenapa mereka tampak aneh? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka semua?" Erza tampak bingung melihat kelakuan aneh orang-orang diluar sana.

" Itu adalah Efek samping dari sihir terlarang yang kami ceritakan tadi, Mereka semua berubah menjadi Mayat Hidup…

**To be continue…**

* * *

**Makasih udah baca my fic story.. I hope u like it ^ ^**

**Sorry klo ceritanya gak nyambung, ancur, jelek, dll**

Maklum baru pertama kali nulis cerita, mohon saran sama komentar nya ya... **( Review..Ok :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Zombie

**Ini dia kelanjutan ceritanya , I hope u like it...**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Zombie...

" Itu adalah Efek samping dari sihir terlarang yang kami ceritakan tadi, Mereka semua berubah menjadi Mayat Hidup…"

…

" Appaaaaaaa." Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja semua anggota Fairy Tail yang ada disana berteriak kaget, kecuali Natsu. Bagaimana tidak? Lawan mereka kan Zombi dan yang mereka tau, Zombie itu akan sulit untuk dimusnahkan. Tentu saja, kalau zombie mudah dikalahkan, pasti film-film tentang Zombie akan membosankan, benar kan?! Back to the story…

" Aku tau sihir itu bisa menimbulkan efek samping yang mengerikan, tapi aku tidak menyangka efek sampingnya seperti ini." Seru Erza.

" Ja..ja..jadi..k..kalian ingin kami mengalahkan semua Zombie itu? Itu mustahil, kita pasti akan jadi Zombie juga." Lucy tampak gemetar.

" Benar, mustahil mengalahkan mereka semua…Kalian pasti bercanda, kan?.." Gray juga sependapat dengan Lucy.

" Apa ini? Penyihir Fairy Tail tidak pernah gemetar ketakutan seperti ini. Kalian payah, kalau kalian semua takut, biar aku saja yang menghabisi mereka semua.." Teriak Natsu dengan senyum khasnya.

" Dasar bodoh! biar sekeras apapun kau mencoba, kau pasti tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka." Gray memang tidak suka dengan sifat Natsu yang seperti itu, dia selalu saja merasa bisa melakukan segalanya, dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

" Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, Hah?! Dasar bocah es.." Natsu mulai kesal sekarang.

" Apa?! Dengar napas api, hanya karena kau seorang Dragon Slayer, itu bukan berarti kau yang paling kuat di Fairy Tail. Camkan itu napas api.!" Gray juga mulai kesal.

" Oh..tentu saja aku yang paling kuat. Aku bahkan lebih kuat darimu, Gray..."

" Oh ya! Kau terlalu banyak bicara napas api, kau akan menyesal nanti. Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku jauh lebih kuat darimu napas api" Gray tidak mau kalah.

" Sudahlah salamander, akui saja. Gray-sama memang lebih kuat daripada kau" Juvia tidak tinggal diam, tentu saja dia akan membela Gray-sama.

" Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, lagipula kau anggota baru Juvia, tau apa kau tentang Gray? Semua anggota Guild juga tau, kalau aku yang paling kuat, benar kan Lucy, Happy?!"

" Aye..Natsu..." Ucap happy dengan senyum imutnya

" Terserah kau saja Natsu." Jawab Lucy singkat, kemudian dia pergi menjauh. Lucy memang tidak suka terlibat dengan perseteruan mereka, lagipula _mereka berdua hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh_, begitulah yang dipikirkan Lucy.

" Hey kalian! Berhenti bertengkar.." Bentak Erza, tapi Natsu dan Gray tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Erza.

" Lihatlah disekitarmu Natsu. Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts, mereka lebih kuat darimu."

" Biarkan saja, setidaknya aku lebih kuat darimu bocah es.."

" Natsu, Gray, BERHENTI." Erza mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

" Siapa bilang kau lebih kuat dariku?!. Aku lah yang lebih kuat darimu."

" Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding, kau pasti akan kalah bocah es."

" Natsu…Gray…." Oh berita buruk, sepertinya Erza sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Lucy, Juvia, dan Trio Earthen Claw hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat tingkat kedua Penyihir Fairy Tail itu.

" Oke, kita akan bertanding, dengan begitu akan lebih jelas kalau aku lebih kuat daripada kau." Gray bersikeras.

" Jangan terlalu yakin dulu, bahkan aku pasti bisa meng-"

" BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI…." Belum sempat Natsu selesai berbicara, Erza mengayunkan pedangnya diantara Gray dan Natsu, seketika itu juga mereka berhenti berdebat tentang hal-yang-tidak-penting-itu. Bukan hanya itu, kekuatan dari pedang itu membuat lantai hingga tembok didepan Erza hancur, ya..bagian belakang bangunan _Guild_ itu hancur akibat serangan Erza yang awalnya hanya dimaksudkan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran Natsu dan Gray.

_Hebat, walaupun bangunan Guild mereka dihancurkan oleh anggota dari serikat lain, mereka tetap tidak melakukan apapun, seharusnya mereka marah pada Erza karena dia sudah menghancurkan Guild Earthen Claw ini. Ya, Lucy memang benar tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk menghawatirkan bangunan Guild itu…_

" H..he..hey, k..kenapa kalian cuma diam saja saat _Guild_ kalian dihancurkan?" Lucy memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, walau dia takut juga kalau mereka akan marah dan malah menghajarnya.

" Ini bukan saatnya untuk menghawatirkan hal itu." Jawab Yuko.

" Apa? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

" Karena itu." Yuko menunjuk bagian belakang bangunan _Guild_ itu. Dari sana, munculah satu-persatu Zombie itu. Mereka mulai panik sekarang.

" Z..Z..ZOMBIE." Lucy berteriak keras sekali sehingga menyebabkan Zombie itu mengarah ke tangga. Zombie tidak bisa melihat, tapi dia bisa merasakan kehadiran manusia, peka terhadap suara ( seperti teriakan Lucy tadi yang membuat para Zombie naik ke tangga) dan cahaya.

" Magic Power : dinding batu.." Zike membuat dinding batu di tangga, untuk menghalangi Zombie itu menuju ke tempat mereka sekarang.

" Baiklah, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menghancurkan semua Zom-apa-lah-itu-namanya. Fire Magic: Drago-" Belum sempat Natsu menyelesaikan aksinya, Zoy menghentikannya.

" Kenapa kalian selalu saja menghentikanku." Geram Natsu.

" Dengar, tugas kalian bukan menghancurkan mereka."

" Apaaa?" Ucap Natsu dkk serentak.

" Mereka hanya manusia biasa yang terkena efek sihir terlarang itu." Jelas Zoy

" Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Erza, Yuko mendekati Erza untuk menunjukkan gambar sebuah buku.

" Buku apa ini?"

" Buku yang menghancurkan kehidupan di kota ini"

"…."

" Ini buku yang berisi sihir terlarang itu, di buku ini juga, ada mantra yang bisa menghapuskan sihir itu selamanya."

" Dimana kami bisa menemukan buku itu?" Juvia akhirnya bicara juga setelah berdiam diri sejak tadi.

" Di pusat kota, disana ada perpustakaan besar. Di ruang bawah tanah didalam perpustakaan itulah buku itu disembunyikan" Jelas Yuko panjang lebar.

" Di sembunyikan?"

" Master Rein yang menyembunyikannya."

" Kalian juga harus hati-hati dengan para Zombie itu. Kalau kau digigit, kau akan berubah menjadi Zombie, walaupun kekuatanmu masih ada."

" Berarti tidak masalah kalau digigit, kan kekuatan sihirnya tetap ada."

" Dasar Bodoh! Maksudnya, kau tetap akan berubah menjadi Zombie, bedanya kau akan menjadi Zombie yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir dan Zombie yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir itu akan susah untuk dikalahkan."

" Aku masih belum mengerti?"

" Ha..ha..Itulah Natsu."

" Nanti juga kau akan mengerti, setelah melihat penjaga buku itu."

" Penjaga?"

" Ya, buku itu dijaga oleh Master Rein yang juga menjadi Zombie, karena itulah kami tidak bisa menghadapinya. Tapi aku yakin, kalian pasti bisa mengalahkannya."

" Oh..itu akan sangat menyusahkan, tapi kami akan berusaha."

" Hey, kalian sudah selesai bicaranya, soalnya dinding batu ini sudah tidak kuat lagi menampung para Zombie itu." Dinding batu Zike mulai retak.

" Kau bisa berhenti Zike, karena kita akan berangkat sekarang."

" Tunggu..Kalian mau kemana?"

" Kami akan membantu warga yang masih bertahan, mereka pasti memerlukan makanan, tapi kami akan menyusul kalian nanti." Warga yang tidak berubah menjadi Zombie tetap bertahan dirumah mereka masing-masing, tapi mereka tidak bisa pergi keluar untuk mencari makanan, karena para Zombie itu memenuhi seluruh Jalan di kota Rocvern Hill itu.

Trio Earthen Claw itu pergi dan dinding batu yang dibuat Zike tadi telah hilang.

" Kalau begitu kita juga harus berangkat, kita akan berpencar dan bertemu lagi di perpustakaan itu nanti. Ayo Happy..!".

" Aye Erza, akhirnya ada juga yang peduli padaku." Happy merentangkan sayapnya, kalau biasanya dia terbang bersama Natsu, sekarang dia menjadi rekan Erza. Mereka terbang melalui jendela.

Sementara itu NatsuLucy dan GrayJuvia masih berada di _Guild_ itu ditemani para Zombie yang sekarang sudah berada di lantai atas…

" Hey guys, kita juga harus berangkat! Kalau tidak, kita akan berubah menjadi Zombie.." Lucy semakin mendekati jendela.

" Tenanglah Lucy, mereka hanya makhluk tak berotak. Kau tidak perlu Takut!." Sepertinya ucapan Natsu tidak menenangkan Lucy sedikitpun.

"_ Ice Wizard: prison_." Gray membuat sangkar besar dari es dan mengurung para Zombie itu disana. " Ayo Juvia, kita harus pergi dari sini." Gray berlari menuju ke arah jendela.

" Tapi Gray-sama, kalau kita melompat, kita akan mendarat di gerombolan Zombie itu." Juvia menunjuk gerombolan Zombie yang berkumpul tepat di pintu depan _Guild_.

" Tenanglah Juvia, aku akan melindungimu dari makhluk jelek itu." Ucap Gray yang sukses membuat wajah Juvia memerah. " Hey Natsu, ini saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih kuat, kalau kau berhasil mengalahkan Master Guild itu, kau menang." Sambung Gray, dia menggenggam lengan Juvia kemudian mereka berdua melompat keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban Natsu.

Sangkar Es Gray telah hilang, secara bergerombol, para Zombie itu menuju ke tempat Natsu dan Lucy yang kini berada di ujung ruangan.

_Baiklah Gray, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku lebih kuat. _"Ayo Lucy kita hancurkan mereka semua."

" Apa? Tapi Natsu, kita tidak boleh-"

" Lucy, percayalah padaku." Natsu menatap Lucy.

_Aku harus percaya pada Natsu, lagipula aku yakin, kalau ada sesuatu yang menimpaku, dia akan menyelamatkanku._

" Baiklah Natsu." Natsu menggenggam lengan Lucy…

Mereka berdua berlari ke arah gerombolan Zombie itu, kira – kira apa yang direncanakan Natsu… … …

**To be continue…**

* * *

**Sorry Readers, chapter kali ini terlalu banyak berbasa-basi, tapi chapter III nanti akan lebih seru...**

**cerita romance NaLu dan GrUvia, juga pertengkaran Juvia dengan Lucy? penasaran? :) ikuti terus kelanjutan ceritanya**

**Dan Review nya kutunggu.. ( beri saran atau komentarnya ya)**

**Thanks Reader.. ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't worry Lucy

**Chapter III**

Don't worry Lucy, I'm here for u..

Siang itu, langit kota Rocvern Hill bewarna gelap dan angin berhembus sangat kencang. Seorang gadis scarlet tampak melayang diatas alun-alun kota bersama kucing biru bersayap yang terlihat terbang bersama gadis itu.

" Happy, bisakah kau bawa aku ke atap gedung itu" Tanya gadis scarlet yang dikenal sebagai Titania Erza itu.

" Aye.." Happy mengikuti kata-kata Erza, mereka sekarang berada di atap gedung tertinggi di kota itu.

" Lihat Happy, mereka tampak aneh." Erza memperhatikan tingkah Zombie dibawah sana dari atap gedung itu.

" Mereka?"

" Zombie itu."

" Apa yang salah dengan mereka Erza?" _Entah bagaimana, Erza bisa melihat mereka dari tempat setinggi itu?!_

" Entahlah, hanya saja mereka tampak aneh atau mungkin itu cuma perasaanku saja."

" Yup, mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja Erza." Ucap Happy lesu, dia tampak kelelahan, mungkin karena dia terbang sambil membawa Erza dan _Armor_nya yang sudah pasti sangat berat.

" Kau bisa istirahat sebentar Happy."

" Aye...thanks Erza." Erza kembali menatap kebawah dengan tatapan menyelidik, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Erza.

Tetesan air sedikit demi sedikit mulai jatuh dari langit, Happy sepertinya ketiduran sementara Erza sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Mereka berdua terlalu lama disana, sekarang langit berwarna _orange_ kemerahan yang menandakan hari sudah sore dan air hujan mengguyur seisi kota dengan sangat deras...Lagipula apa yang dipikirkan Erza..?

" Happy, ayo kita pergi."

" Apa? Sekarang Erza."

" Ya, kita harus segera menemukan buku itu" Kucing biru itu mengeluarkan sayapnya, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

" Aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Titania Erza..."

* * *

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan di lantai tertinggi sebuah gedung kosong di bagian barat Earthen Claw _Guild_.

Kalau dilihat dari luar, gedung ini memang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Tapi saat kau melihat ke dalam gedungnya, kau akan melihat ruangan yang masih sangat rapi, salah satunya seperti ruangan yang ditempati Lucy dan Natsu sekarang. Tapi ruangan ini seperti tidak pernah dimasuki Zombie, baguslah kalau begitu.

Mereka memblokir pintu dengan beberapa perabotan yang ada disana, itu untuk mencegah Zombie masuk, yah setidaknya Natsu bisa memulihkan tenaganya dulu, begitupula dengan Lucy. Cuma buat jaga-jaga..

" Huft.. lihatkan Lucy?! seperti yang kukatakan, kita pasti bisa keluar dari tempat itu..he..he." Ucap Natsu dengan senyum khasnya. Dia sedang duduk di sofa yang letaknya agak jauh dari pintu, sepertinya Natsu sangat lelah setelah menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencapai gedung tempat dia dan Lucy berada sekarang.

" ..." Lucy tidak menghiraukannya, sekarang perasaannya sedang sangat kacau.

" Tenanglah Lucy, semuanya akan kembali normal. Karena itu kita harus berusaha bersama"

" Natsu..."

" Ayolah Lucy! lagipula mereka hanya makhluk tak berotak, mereka bukan tandingan kita." _Sungguh aneh melihat Natsu mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum diwajahnya, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasa tenang didekatnya?!.__  
_

" Natsu, kau juga mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya."

" Benarkah?! He..he.." Itulah Natsu yang kukenal.

**Flashback...** **  
**

"Ayo Lucy kita hancurkan mereka semua."

" Apa? Tapi Natsu, kita tidak boleh-"

" Lucy, percayalah padaku." Natsu menatap Lucy.

" Baiklah Natsu." Natsu menggenggam lengan Lucy…

" Sekarang naiklah ke pundakku!" Natsu berkata dengan nada sedikit memerintah. " Cepat Lucy" sambungnya.

" AAppaaaa? Ta..tapi Natsu..aku.." Bisa dibayangkan sekarang wajah Lucy berwarna merah.

" Time's Out." Natsu segera menggendong Lucy tanpa mendapat persetujuan darinya. " Maaf Lucy, tapi kau terlalu lambat. Sekarang berpeganganlah dengan erat karena ini akan jadi perjalanan yang sangat sulit." Seru Natsu, Lucy hanya bisa merona dibalik pundak Natsu.

" Rasakan ini makhluk jelek, Fire Magic Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade_._" Dengan api yang melingkar disekitar tubuhnya, Natsu berhasil membuat beberapa Zombie terpental jauh.

" Sekali lagi, Fire Magic Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade." Beberapa Zombie yang berada di hadapan Natsu ikut terpental dan membentuk sebuah jalan hingga ke luar _Guild. _Sekarang mereka bisa melewati jalan itu.

_Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sejak awal, memang trio Earthen Claw itu bilang jangan menyakiti Zombie itu. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu, lagipula, walau berapa kalipun Zombie itu dibakar, dibekukan atau apapun yang semacamnya, mereka tetap saja tidak akan mati. Maksudku mereka memang bisa mati kalau kepala mereka ditusuk tapi tidak kalau dibakar, kau benar-benar hebat Natsu..__  
_

sayangnya api yang dibuat Natsu membuat lebih banyak Zombie mendekati tempat itu.

" Apa? kenapa mereka menjadi lebih banyak."

" Kau tau Natsu?! semakin terang api itu, maka semakin banyak pula jumlah mereka." _benar, aku lupa soal itu. zombie akan datang ketempat yang bercahaya._

" Geez, kalau begitu kita akan tunjukkan siapa bosnya."

" Tu..tunggu Natsu, tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi.."

" Fire Magic:Brilliant Flame -" Sekali lagi Natsu membuat keributan disana.

Natsu terus saja menyerang para Zombie dengan sihir apinya. Tapi, bukannya berkurang, Zombie itu malah bertambah banyak.

_kadang dia juga sangat bodoh, lucy menghela napas panjang._

Natsu mulai kelelahan sekarang, mungkin itu karena dia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyerang Zombie itu, walau sebenarnya hal itu tidak berguna. Karena setiap Natsu menyerang beberapa Zombie, maka Zombie yang lain akan berdatangan. _  
_

_Aku juga harus membantu Natsu, hmm Taurus,_ _cancer, sagitarius__, Aries?__  
_

" I Open thee! Gate of the Ram!" Lucy mengeluarkan kunci dengan gambar tanduk domba dibagian atasnya. " Aries!"

Sesaat kemudian, munculah seorang perempuan berambut pink dengan sepasang tanduk dikepalanya, dia mengenakan pakaian wool-style berwarna putih, itulah Aries. " I'm so sorry"

" Aries, serang makhluk itu!" Perintah Lucy, Aries segera menyerang para Zombie itu dengan _Magic Wool Bomb_nya. Sayangnya, sihir Aries tidak berfungsi pada Zombie itu.

" I'm so sorry Mrs. Lucy"

" Tidak apa-apa Aries, kau bisa kembali"

" Baik Mrs. Lucy" Belum sempat Aries menghilang, salah satu dari Zombie yang ada didekat mereka menyerang Aries. " Aghh..Mrs. Lucy.."

" Aries!"

Suasana menjadi hening seperti waktu baru saja berhenti, para Zombie itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan begitupula dengan Natsu.

" Ti..tidak mungkin..Aries!" Sepertinya roh selestial juga bisa berubah menjadi Zombie, dan itulah yang terjadi pada Aries. Seperti yang dijelaskan sebelumnya, mereka bukan Zombie biasa tapi mereka terkena pengaruh dari sebuah sihir dan itu berarti semuanya bisa saja berubah jadi Zombie bahkan roh selestial sekalipun.

" Fire Magic Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" Natsu menghempaskan Zombie dihadapannya.

" Natsu..?"

" Lucy, kita pasti bisa megembalikannya seperti semula, setelah kita menemukan buku itu"

" Kau benar Natsu Tapi.." Natsu kembali menggendong Lucy.

" Sudahlah..Ayo kita pergi..!"

" Natsu, apa kau mau membantuku?"

" Ha?"

" Membantuku membuat Aries kembali normal"

" Kenapa kau bertanya Lucy?! Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu Lucy." Lagi-lagi wajah Lucy merona, Lucy menggenggam leher Natsu dengan sangat erat.

" Hey Lucy, aku tidak bisa bernapas"

" Maaf Natsu..he..he.." Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat Natsu.

" Ada apa dengan senyum aneh itu."

" Apa kau bilang"

" He..he.." Natsu terus berlari menuju sebuah gedung di bagian barat Earthen Claw sambil terus menggunakan sihir apinya untuk menyingkirkan Zombie yang menghalangi Jalan mereka. Sementara Lucy hanya berdiam diri menatap dari balik punggung Natsu

_ Natsu benar, aku harus berusaha menghilangkan efek sihir itu. Aries harus kembali menjadi normal, karena ini semua salahku. Aku Tak mau hanya menjadi beban bagi orang lain, aku juga harus berusaha sekuat tenaga._

**Flashback end**

Ya, disinilah Lucy dan Natsu sekarang...

" Grrk..." Lucy memperhatikan Natsu yang tertidur pulas di sofa.

" Hahh..seandainya aku tau akan jadi begini, aku hanya menyusahkan Natsu saja.."

" Hmmm" tanpa sadar, Natsu memeluk Lucy yang dari tadi memperhatikannya.

" Na..Natsu.." Wajah Lucy memerah.

" Brruukkkkk" Sebuah suara keras membuat Lucy hampir melompat saking kagetnya. Mengganggu saja..

" BERISIIIIKKKK" Nampaknya Natsu telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

" Natsu?!"

" Hmm Lucy?" mereka memperhatikan pintu, seseorang mendobrak pintu itu. Tidak! Bukan satu orang, dilihat dari kekuatannya, sepertinya ada beberapa orang diluar sana.

" Apakah itu Zombie?" Kini Lucy berusaha sejauh mungkin dari pintu.**  
**

" Entahlah.. tapi siapapun atau apapun itu, dia sudah mengganggu tidur siangku" Natsu berdiri dengan siaga. Sedangkan Lucy sudah beralih dari balik sofa, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk berdiri disamping Natsu, dia tidak ingin menyusahkan Natsu lagi.

" Apa kau hanya mementingkan tidur siangmu Natsu." Ucap Lucy pelan

" Bruukk.. .." Pintu ruangan itu hancur berkeping-keping. Disaat yang bersamaan, sesosok lelaki bertubuh kekar masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bersama dengan seorang gadis yang lebih rendah darinya. Natsu dan Lucy hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat lelaki itu..

" Kau.." Seru Natsu dan Lucy secara bersamaan, angin berhembus melalui jendela, waktu seakan kembali berheni. Natsu dan Lucy seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

" Kita ketemu lagi.." Lelaki itu tersenyum sinis ke arah Natsu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" Tidak perlu bertanya, tentu saja untuk membunuh kalian!"

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

" Tap..tap..tap..." Gray dan Juvia berlari melewati taman dengan beberapa Zombie dibelakangnya...

" Gray-sama! Sampai kapan kita harus berlari seperti ini?"

" Entahlah Juvia, tapi kita harus mencari tempat yang tidak ada Zombienya."

" Tapi dimana Gray-sama?"

" Aku juga tidak tau dimana? dan sebenarnya kenapa kita bisa dikejar-kejar Zombie begini sih?!"

" Kalau mau tau apa yang terjadi pada Juvia dan Gray-sama, nantikan Chapter berikutnya"

" Hey tunggu jangan tinggalkan kami begini."

" Benar juga, jangan langsung pergi, Review dulu. OK !" ;)

" Bukan itu yang aku maksud Juvia, sudahlah See you next Time"

" Gray-sama!"

* * *

**I Hope you like it..**

**thanks udah baca cerita NaGi and thanks juga buat reviewnya ya readers, sorry chapter III nya telat..  
**

**Oh iya, ini NaLu dulu, GrUvia akan ada di chapter berikutnya.. ^ ^  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Enemy? Really?

**Chapter IV****  
**

Enemy? Really?

" Arghhh!...Sekarang kita harus pergi kemana? Aku rasa, kita sudah kehilangan arah sejak kita lari ditaman tadi"

" Tapi selama Juvia masih didekat Gray-sama, Juvia bahagia." Juvia menggenggam lengan Gray.

" Juvia, Apa yang kau lakukan disaat seperti ini" Gray berusaha melepaskan genggaman Juvia dari lengannya.

" Apa Gray-sama membenci Juvia." Juvia memandang Gray-sama dengan pupy-eyes nya yang sukses melumpuhkan Gray.

" Kali ini saja"

" Yey.."

" Hey Juvia, apa kau tau kita berada dimana sekarang?"

" Ya, di gang sempit diantara dua buah gedung."

" Andai ada peta..Aku hanya ingin tau, jalan mana yang harus kita lewati."

" Kita hanya perlu jalan ke arah kiri, kemudian belok kanan di sebuah perempatan, dari sana kita tinggal jalan lurus, maka kita akan sampai ke perpustakaan."

" Juvia" Gray menatap Juvia. " Bagaimana kau bisa tau hal itu?" sambung Gray.

" I..itu..Juvia.."

" JUVIA, KALAU KAU TAU HAL ITU SEJAK AWAL. KENAPA TIDAK BILANG, KITA BISA LANGSUNG SAMPAI, KAN?! Dan aku akan menang dari Natsu"

" Ta..tapi G..Gray-sama.."

" Dua pasangan lagi." Terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang familier di telinga Gray.

" Ha?" Gray berbalik. Dia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan menutupi sosok perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu melangkah maju, selangkah demi selangkah, hingga sosoknya bisa terlihat sepenuhnya.

" Yuko?.." Juvia berusaha memastikan, apakah yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar orang yang membawa Lucy dan Natsu kesini.

" Kau masih ingat aku rupanya."

" Tentu saja, kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin kami lupa, kenapa kau ada disini?"

" Kenapa? tentu saja untuk membunuh kalian.."

" Appaa? apa maksudmu? kenapa kau harus membunuh kami, bukankah kau dan kedua temanmu itu yang membawa kami kesini?!"

" Kami ingin menghancurkan Fairy Tail. Tapi sebelum kami menghancurkan serikat kalian, kami akan menghancurkan penyihir terkuat dari Fairy Tail dulu."

" Karena itukah kalian membuat permintaan misi kelas S, karena misi itu hanya untuk penyihir yang kuat saja, kan"

" Tepat sekali"

" Hee, kau salah mengerti tentang Fairy Tail, walaupun di sana tertulis misi kelas S, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka selalu mengabaikannya. Kau beruntung, Natsu selalu saja mencuri misi kelas S. Kalau tidak, semua usaha kalian akan percuma." Gray melancarkan senyum khasnya.

" Ha..ha..ha..Kalau tidak ada yang mengambil misi itu, tentu saja kami yang akan menyerbu kesana.."

" Apa! Kau.." Gray mengepal tangan saking kesalnya.

" Walau kau menyerang Fairy Tail, tapi Juvia yakin, Mira san, Laxus, Gajeel, dan yang lainnya pasti akan mengalahkan kalian."

" Oh benarkah? Apa kalian sudah lupa tentang Kristal Es itu?" Gray dan Juvia kembali teringat tentang keadaan Guild saat mereka pergi kesini melalui lubang hitam aneh itu.

" Ja..jangan-jangan.."

* * *

" Ya, Kristal Es itu akan hancur dengan sendirinya, kalian punya waktu 1 minggu sebelum Kristal Es itu hancur."

" Geez, KENAPA? KENAPA KALIAN MAU MENGHANCURKAN FAIRY TAIL?" Natsu melontarkan tinjunya ke wajah pria di hadapannya itu, namun berhasil ditangkisnya, kemudian pria yang dikenal sebagai Zike itu meninju Natsu tepat dibagian perutnya, Natsu terhempas ditembok, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

" Natsu!" Lucy menghampiri Natsu yang sudah tidak berdaya, tapi Zike sempat menarik lengan Lucy kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Natsu. Lucy terduduk lemah.

" Cih, kalian sangat lemah, tak kusangka penyihir dari Fairy Tail akan sangat mudah dikalahkan..ha..ha..ha" Zike melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba..

" Brakk" Zike menerima hantaman keras di punggungnya.

" Apa? si..siapa kau..?" Seorang pria berambut orange dengan kacamata biru berdiri dihadapannya. siap menghajarnya lagi.

" Yang tadi karena sudah menghina Fairy Tail." Leo alias Loki keluar dengan kemampuannya sendiri, karena dia tau masternya sedang dalam bahaya. " Dan yang ini karena kau sudah menyakiti My princess" Sekali lagi Loki melayangkan tinjunya di wajah Zike yang sukses membuat tubuhnya terbentur keras di tembok...

" Sekali lagi" Loki kembali melayangkan tinjunya kearah Zike, tapi...

" Magic Power: Fire Explosion" Loki menghentikan langkahnya. " Habislah kalian penyihir Fairy Tail." Zike tersenyum sinis pada loki, sesaat kemudian gedung tempat mereka berada sekarang meledak, ledakan yang sangat besar hingga menyebabkan gadung besar itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Loki menggendong Lucy yang tak sadarkan diri, mereka sekarang berada di jalan, sementara Natsu...

" Huuuffftt" Natsu menghisap api akibat ledakan tadi, sekarang tenaganya sudah pulih lagi. Natsu mengambang diudara.

" Terima kasih untuk makanannya, sekarang aku sangat bersemangat..ha..ha.." Seru Natsu bersemangat dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

" Ternyata benar, kau sang Dragon Slayer itu, benarkan Salamander. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengalahkanmu"

" Apapun yang katakan itu tidak penting, kau sudah menyakiti Lucy. Maka kau akan membayarnya, Fire Magic: Dragon's Roar." sebuah bola api raksasa menghantam Zike, membuatnya jatuh di reruntuhan gedung. Natsu segera turun dan mendatangi tempat Lucy dan Loki berada.

" Ha..kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku begitu saja Salamander? kalau begitu kau salah, Magic Power: Zombie take over."

" Apa?" Loki dan Natsu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ratusan Zombie menyerbu ke arah Lucy dan Loki.

" Habislah kalian."

* * *

" Jadi kalianlah yang sebenarnya menciptakan sihir Zombie itu, kan?!" Gray tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. " Kau sudah melukai ribuan atau bahkan jutaan orang yang tak bersalah."

" Kau sudah tau terlalu banyak, akan kumulai permainan berburu Zombie ini, kau dan teman-temanmu punya waktu 1 minggu. Minggu depan, saat matahari terbenam, permainan berakhir. kalau kalian berhasil mengalahkan kami sebelum saat itu tiba, maka kami akan mengembalikan semua orang di Guild kalian dan para zombie ini kembali normal. Tapi kalau kalian tidak berhasil, kalian tau akibatnya, kan..ha..ha...ha.." Yuko menghilang dalam kabut yang tiba-tiba memenuhi seluruh kota.

" Kalau dia ingin bertarung, kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

" Mungkin, dia ingin menyulitkan kita."

" Maksudmu?"

" Seperti permainan Hide and seek. Mereka bersembunyi, kita mencari, kalau beruntung kita akan menemukan mereka, kalau tidak kita akan berhadapan dengan para Zombie itu.

" Kau hebat Juvia, Ini akan jadi permainan yang menarik."

_hebat..?! Gray-sama baru bilang Juvia hebat..._

" Gray-sama.." Juvia memeluk Gray dengan wajah memerah.

" Ju..Juvia...lepaskan aku.." Gray berusaha melepaskan pelukan Juvia.

" Gray-sama I LOVE YOU." Juvia memeluk Gray semakin erat..

" Tu..tunggu..JUVIA!" teriak Gray, tapi sepertinya teriakan Gray membuat beberapa Zombie menghampiri mereka.

Mereka berlari menuju perpustakaan yang letaknya sudah tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi dan tentu saja, dengan gerombolan Zombie di belakang mereka..

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

End of this chapter, see u in the next chapter...

Thanks, reviewnya please...

kritik atau sarannya kutunggu..

**by: NaGi**


End file.
